Catch Me
by TheDarkBakura
Summary: Sephiroth is doing another one of his usual workout routines when Bakura decides to pay a visit. FF7/YGO xover, abridged!Bakura, fluff.


_Do we sit still under attack?_

_Or do we start pushing back?_

_Never back up, never back down_

_And fight! _

_Rise, Rebel, Resist! _

Heavy metal music screamed from the speakers. Sephiroth enjoyed listening to this genre of music as he worked out. His music player sat in portable speakers provided by the facility, his playlist blaring. No one was around to bother him today; he had the place to himself. Sighing in contend, he pulled his long hair into a tight ponytail, moving it out of his way before jumping into the cold water.

On dreary days like these, he always made his way to the pool to work out. No one was ever around on days like these, besides if someone did happen by while Sephiroth was there, they often left. Most had a reason to leave Sephiroth to work out on his own; he ripped his way through the water in such a way that he could put an Olympic Swimmer to shame. Completely in his own world, he began gracefully swimming a butterfly stroke. Expertly he cut through the water, powerful muscles working to move through the water like a hot knife through butter.

Florence was in the area at the time, conveniently and casually heading to visit the elite general. Every once in awhile, if he felt like it, he would make the effort to see the man again since the day they met in the bar weeks ago. He knew of a nearby gym just outside the company Sephiroth worked in a nearby sector but never guessed that Sephiroth used it. The white-haired teen looked curiously in the direction of the gym, wondering who was listening to the loud metal music. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked around the back towards the pool deck to find the soldier already there.

The teen's eyes widened at the sight, unable to help watching the general effortlessly glide through the water. Quietly he opened the gate and stood on the pool deck, observing the general with an amused smirk. The man certainly had interesting taste in music, but then again that came as no surprise.

_Masochistic, so sadistic_

_All they see is another statistic_

_Maybe I'm a misfit, maybe I'm different_

_They'll never see an average existence _

Florence quickly noticed that the general was swimming in time with the fast paced tempo of the song. His butterfly stroke had excellent, almost flawless form. It was one that was pretty difficult for most swimmers to master, yet he was able to swim it like it was nothing. Florence watched his arms flex with each stroke, amazed with how fast he could swim a mere fifty meters without showing the least bit of fatigue. If it weren't for Sephiroth's long hair dragging behind, he probably could easily beat a world record. The general kept at it for awhile, eventually the music shifting to another equally fast song.

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on_

_You're not the only one refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one, so get up!_

_Let's start a riot, a riot, let's start a riot._

By then Sephiroth changed strokes entirely, changing to do a simple free-style. Florence moved to sit on a bench by the pool deck, crossing his legs and watching Sephiroth finish the remainder of his work-out, admiring every move he made. Unconsciously, Florence tapped his foot to the beat of the drums in the song, his gaze fixed on the elite soldier.

Sephiroth came up for air and glanced at Florence, just now noticing him there. He reached the wall and rested his arms on the deck, crossing them. "How long have you been watching me?"

Florence grinned at Sephiroth, "Since OTEP was playing, interesting music by the way."

Sephiroth chuckled and uncrossed his arms to push himself out of the water, forearms flexing as he lifted himself up and out of the water. Florence couldn't help but stare at Sephiroth, forcing himself to not let his jaw drop; Sephiroth was wearing skin-tight Speedo shorts. Florence averted his eyes with a blush, hiding the fact that he just checked out the general.

"Like what you see, hm?" Sephiroth laughed as he went for a towel, drying his hair. "Pervert…" he commented light-heartedly.

"You'd stare too!" Florence defended.

Sephiroth just huffed a laugh and went to turn his music off right when Evil Angel started playing. Florence stood up from his seat, still staring at Sephiroth as he stepped closer to him. However, he didn't watch where he was going and slipped on a large puddle of water, falling into the water with a surprised and panicked shout. Sephiroth turned his head when he heard the splash, about to start laughing until he realized Florence was having trouble keeping up out of the water. Without a moment's hesitation, he dove into the pool and scooped him up in his arms, holding him while effortlessly treading water.

"Can't swim hm?" Sephiroth purred.

"Sh-shut up!" Florence blushed furiously, humiliated that Sephiroth had to see that. "Fuck the water's cold!"

Sephiroth swam, one-handed over to the shallow end of the pool while Florence clung to him, keeping his arms wrapped around his neck. "You can touch the bottom here…" he tried to help Florence down, but he refused to release him.

"Mm…I don't think I want to let go…" He nuzzled into Sephiroth's neck, shivering slightly from the cool water.

"Why is that?" Sephiroth played along.

Florence kissed his neck softly, daring to tangle one of his hands in Sephiroth's hair. "I should repay you for helping me."

Teasingly, Sephiroth's hand moved from under Florence's knees to his ass, earning a shudder from Florence along with a pleased groan. "Oh? What kind of payment are you offering?" His trademarked smirk formed on his lips, flashing sharp teeth.

Florence pulled Sephiroth's head closer to his, clashing his lips against the soldier's before eagerly inserting his tongue in his mouth. Sephiroth sighed softly, allowing Florence the chance to explore before they started working at each other's tongues in a steamy kiss. Sephiroth clutched Florence tightly in his arms, one of his hands grabbing at his ass and earning a gasp from him.

The two went at it for awhile until Sephiroth parted from the kiss, smirking broadly while Florence tried to catch his breath. "Let's get you out of the water…" Sephiroth said with a low tone a voice. "And head to my quarters."

Florence nodded and held on tightly to Sephiroth as he got out of the pool, setting him on his feet and handing him a towel to dry off a little with. The silver general took his spare towel and wrapped it around his waist before grabbing his belongings before draping an arm over Florence's shoulder, leaning his head to rest on his shoulder. "We shall continue this at _my_ place." The white-haired teen shuddered, sighing happily and followed the soldier to his home.

~Margaret C. T.~

3/29/12

© .net


End file.
